Core Wisdom Crossing
by kerosama1994
Summary: The Mafia is in pokemon and they hold a tournament... The mafia are up to something... Will the pokemon world shatter with the mafia's actions? Or can they stop the mafia's plan? Should they even try? Please read! No flames! Fem!27 and Fem!Fon
1. Chapter 1

Core Wisdom Crossing

Core Wise Crossing

Core Win Crossing

Disclaimer: I do not own;do not sue!

* * *

In a room, within the Crater islands…

Three figures can be seen talking to each other. The three of them were sitting in chairs and were drinking coco on the Mahogany table. The smallest and youngest figure was a girl who was in her teens to her twenties was wearing a ring and was wearing a suit. The second figure was a gray haired teen with many accessories and he was wearing a suit which matches the girl's and was wearing a ring like the girl. The oldest figure was a man wearing a fedora and a suit as well, had dark hair and was wearing a child's pacifier on his neck.

"How are things going?" The girl asked in a cold voice. While her face and her eyes betray nothing.

"Things currently are going according to plan. In a few more days everything we ordered will be delivered, and the invitations have been given to our** guests**…" The man answered his face smirking. The girl nods at the man's report and goes to look at the teen. "How's our competition?" she asked.

"What everyone is talking about… Every trainer and every coordinator wants to compete in the tournament. The media what they want is the inside news about the competition. The rangers the other teams the pokemon league and J are all coming curious of Cable Island. " The teen answered.

The girl smiled on hearing the news." Then we need to prepare for our guests; we need to make sure they won't forget this competition of ours. We have a lot of work to do, We need all the help we can get… I'll get Cervello to gather the whole family." She said

The man smirked and muttered under his breath "**so it begins…**"

* * *

At the pokemon league there were four people talking about the incoming tournament. One was a famous man who was known as Charles Goodshow. One was the champion of Kanto, Lance. The final man was the champion of Hoenn, Steven. And the only female who was with them was the champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia.

"I think this is the chance we've been waiting for" Lance started. "this competition can be our cover to infiltrate the island."

"We know but it will be dangerous to try those things even if there will be people there." Steven told him. His eyebrows were knitted together, his forehead wrinkled and he closed his eyes as he began to speak again. "At Cable island there will be many people because of the tournament but I'm sure the security there will be tight and the fact we're champions is not going to work to our benefit too. We have to be careful they are probably gonna keep an eye out for us because we are the champions…"

"Lance, Steven's right. And if they are who we really think they are, and I hope and wish they aren't then we're gonna have to be prepared because we're going to be in the middle of the beast's den."Cynthia admonished softly.

Lance gave a nod and turned to give a glance to .

" what do you think of our tactic?" he asked.

"I'm wondering in the tactic what will we do if they really are who we think they are, what if half way to the tournament they begin to make their moves at the tournament?" he asked his face serious unlike his usual cheery attitude.

"Hopefully it won't have to come to that, hopefully we were wrong and this tournament is a normal one." Lance answered back to him honestly. His own face mirroring Mr. Goodshow.

"Though if they make their move we have to try and catch them, though they probably won't do anything, I mean why? They haven't been caught and there are no evidences they are who we think they are…" Cynthia reminded them.

"But I don't understand, why! What reason do they have to hold a tournament? And in Cable island? I don't understand what they are trying to do…" Steven exclaimed to them while his eyebrows furrowed deeper. Three of them looked at expectantly...

"I don't know their reasons, but we can only hope this competition is only a competition." told them in a quiet tone.

* * *

In a harbor…

"May wait up!" a boy shouted. He was running to a brunette haired girl called May and he was panting when he reached her. "May can you train me a bit before the boat gets here and before the competition?" he asked. "There are gonna be lots of trainers there at the competition." "Want to be ready for the competition and I need to train to win" he told her.

"Alright Max, cause training is something I need to do if I want to win the contests." She said. "I'm gonna beat Drew and Harley there is no way I'll let them win this contest, I'll win and I'll get the prizes but I need to train had to win them all…"

"Contest?" Max asked her

"Cable island is gonna hold contests when there are no fights originally planned for those days, there will be ten contests and if you win you get a prize but every contest will have different prizes and they will have a different judge for the contests." She explained to him.

"Wow, I had no idea there will be contests too… but May won't Dawn, Solidad and Zoey and the our other friends compete too?" he asked and as he said those words May began to look at him with wide eyes and her jaw dropped which meant she forgot about that."If they do then you don't need a bit of training what you need is a whole bundle of training and you better start now cause there's no way you can beat the others if you don't train now. He told her.

After Max reminded her, May grabbed her brother by the arm and went to find a place where she can train before their boat got there. But on the way she accidentally bumped into someone, she gave a bow and apologized profusely to the man she bumped into. While the man just laughed it off.

When she glanced at the man she realized the man she had been talking to had been a teen around her age he had black hair and brown eyes. "Don't worry about it, there's no harm done." He told her. May relaxed after she heard that there was no harm done.

"Ahh! I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm May and this is my brother Max and I'm really sorry again, It's just I was in a hurry to find a place to train and train before we need to go…" she explained to the teen.

At her words he questioned her if they were trainers and where were they going.

"My brother is the pokemon trainer I'm a pokemon coordinator and we're going to Cable Island for the competition, are you a trainer?" She asked him with pure curiosity. Checking him if he had pokeballs but the only thing the teen had was his bag and a wooden sword?

At her answer he smiled and said "no I'm not a trainer well not really anyways… but I do have pokemon and your gonna compete huh…" he said looking at Max with a smile on his face.

"Yup, you know something about the tournament?" He asked the smiling teen.

"Not really but I was told by my best friend that the tournament is going to be interesting, I remember she said the tournament-" he was going to say more but a small voice off a girl cut him off." I'm sorry to interrupt but Tsuyoshi-san is calling us."

When the two of them turned around they saw a girl wearing green clothes with an eye patch on and she had a pineapple hairdo on. The teen reacted to her first and said "Chrome, are we being called?" At her nod he walked towards her and told the two. "I gotta go, it was nice meeting you two. I hope we can meet again" he said as he began to turn and walk with the girl but he stopped and told them: "If you go straight ahead you can reach a clearing where you can train in."

At his words May and Max perked up and said a thank you. When they realized they didn't know his name May asked as the teen in question was walking away with the girl they knew as Chrome "ahh! What's your name?"

"Yamamoto, Yamamoto Takeshi…" he told her as he walked away.

* * *

What do you think? please review.

No flames please.

Please vote who you think can be a good couple.


	2. Chapter 2

Core Wisdom Crossing

Core Wise Crossing

Core Win Crossing

Disclaimer: I do not own do not sue!

GymleaderNaeco: I'm sorry I'll try to add Fon in the next chapter…

* * *

On the boat going to Cable island…

May was bored and she didn't have anything to do, it wasn't like she could train in her room… cause the room was too minute for that and she might disrupt her neighbors… cause she had nothing better to do she decided to go outside and take a walk, and she might even find her brother Max, who went out a little while ago and hasn't returned.

May might not show it but she really cares about her brother. When she went out of the room and wandered for a bit before she got to the deck. When she arrived on the deck she saw there were a number of people crowding around on the deck. She wondered what was going on. She decided to go in to get a closer look. When she managed to make it to the crowd. She saw two trainers battling…

With their pokemon in the pool…

She turned her head to see this animalistic trainer with his pokemon, a kingdra facing a trainer who she recognized, her little brother Max with his pokemon, a pelipper. They were both fighting hard. But kingdra looked like he had the advantage…

Max was in trouble, pelipper was having trouble because kingdra hit her with a thunder bolt and from experience he knew pelipper wouldn't last much longer. Kingdra got hit a couple of times but it wasn't anything serious. When he was gonna order pelipper he heard a shout.

"_Max!" _

Max turned to see his sister May, glaring at him. He knew he was in trouble. He was sweating as she approached him her hands on her sides and her eyes were filled with anger…

"_What are you doing Max! The pool is not a place to battle! What are you thinking? Causing trouble for the other people!" _

To say she was mad was to lightly… She was in a rampage now, nothing could stop her. Max wanted to run._"Hold on May,_ _This guy started it" _he said pointing the other trainer, now starting to sweat profusely.

"_I don't care who started it!"_

Max flinched at her volume. May grabbed him by the collar and was about to drag him back when the people started to disperse and one person was walking in the space the dispersed people made. It was a teen with black hair and gray eyes…

"_What are you all doing crowding around." _ The black haired teen said then he glared at Max and May then at the other trainer._ "What are you doing, causing trouble and what are you doing with that pokemon?" _he demanded.

"_It's not my fault… I was at the pool but then this kid released his pelipper and hit me with a water move." _The other trainer countered.

" _Max!"_ May shouted and faced her little brother who was now sweating bullets. _"It was an accident."_ he told May.

"_Doesn't matter, it's your fault so apologize." _May demanded and Max was going to apologize when. The teen decided to say _"to battle in the pool and to disrupt others is a crime both of you have committed and you both will be bitten to death."_ tonfas were raised and he was about to charge Max. Max was paralyzed and May was the same. The single reason Max didn't get injured was before the teen charged a hand grabbed one tonfa.

The teen when he felt someone holding his tonfa he decided to see who it was. May and Max were shocked to see Yamamoto Takeshi was the one holding the tonfa. The teen glared at Yamamoto for about a moment then he asked._"What are you doing."_

Takeshi just smiled in response then he muttered some words to the teen; though the teen didn't say anything he gave a minute "_alright". _Yamamoto grinned again and released his hold on the tonfa. the teen went the other way in a couple of moments the teen couldn't be seen anywhere.

Takeshi took that chance to go the two siblings and asked if they were alright and if what reason they had to battle within the pool. Max explained the situation. He released pelipper, she was using bubble the other trainer got hit. They argued and they battled. Only after Max explained May told Takeshi:

"_If you hadn't interfered then we would have gotten hurt. The other guy you interfered with he appeared to be dangerous. Uhh are you two friends? Oh! And we're okay and thank you."_

"_Ah" _he confirmed smiling then he answered her question _"Yup in a way and you don't need to thank me I didn't do anything…you're lucky is all. He had a call and I just went out to look for him and the teen the two of you had encountered was one of the guys you don't want to get in his bad side, especially you Max he's truly and really going to be the head of security in the tournament; you're lucky you're not in Cable island. Had you been in Cable island you would have to be disqualified by now if he catches you…"_

Max just looked shocked. Takeshi then asked them to go to their rooms in case the teen came back. They decided to head to their cabins. Just before they walked away May asked Takeshi who the teen was.

"_The male is Hibari Kyoya, the head of security and he's the relative of one sponsor for the tournament…"_ Takeshi answered before walking away from the two.

* * *

With Hibari…

Hibari was facing a person on a screen…

"_How are you"_ the person asked.

"_I'm okay"_ he responded like he was bored.

"_The reason I called was I wanted to tell you something. Lance is coming"_ the person told him happily.

Hibari smirked. Though he kind of knew he would come, he was still excited. As if the person could read him asked _"are you excited. You must be. To be able to face the person you lost to."_ Hibari glared at the person at her words. _"Don't get mad, I'm only stating facts"_ she told him but that made him glare harder.

"_Don't worry, the boss told me she can arrange a match between you two."_ The person informed him.

Hibari didn't show any reaction. Though deep down he was excited, he can finally pay Lance back for that embarrassing loss… _"Lance better be prepared"_ he thought. because the moment he's on Cable island; Hibari won't waste time and hunt him down for a rematch.

* * *

With Takeshi…

Takeshi went to look for the other trainer yet he couldn't get as much as a glimpse of him within the deck. Takeshi decided to try and look for him in his cabin. He leisurely walked through the halls till he reached room seventy. He knocked on the door and he waited finally the door opened to reveal a teen with green clothes, blue hair, a barcode tattoo and one face could be called a poker face.

"_Yo! Ken here, Chikusa?"_ He asked.

Chikusa only did a nod and went inside; Takeshi followed him inside and within the room was the animalistic trainer.

Takeshi greeted him then he went closer to him then he said: _"Can you please return my pokemon?" _

The animalistic trainer grumbled but returned the pokeball to him. Takeshi grinned got the pokeball and thanked him. "_Ken, Try to not cause any more trouble ok, it's bad for the tournament's reputation and Hibari is going to hunt you down."_ He told him as he headed to the door.

When he arrived outside, his pokegear was beginning to ring.

He reached inside his pocket and got his pokegear he looked at the caller id and smiled at the caller. He pressed a button and put the pokegear to his ear then he waited for a bit. When he heard the other person's greeting, he answered to the other person.

"_Hello"_ he said. Tone was happy and he was grinning as he answered.

"…_."_

"_Really I didn't know."_ he said. He laughed at the other person's words.

"…"

"_Uwa! That's awesome."_ he told the other person with glee and happiness.

"…"

"_Okay I'll give him your regards."_ he vowed. his voice softening.

"…"

"_Don't worry, it's okay just a small skirmish…" _he told the other person in his carefree way.

"…"

"_Your gathering everyone even the others? Hmm, this is gonna be big then. "_ he said his eyebrows furring together. When he said this his voice became serious.

"…"

"_Ah! Okay don't worry I'll tell Chikusa." _He promised. His voice becoming his normal cheery and happy demeanor.

"…"

"_I'll see you soon, you take care"_ he told the other person. His eyes and tone was much different.

"…"

"_bye."_ He told the person as he switched the pokegear off.

"_Who called you."_ a voice asked.

Takeshi turned to face Hibari. _"It was Tsuna."_ He told him.

Hibari raised an eyebrow. Though Hibari didn't ask anything for a moment, instead his eyebrows furrowed. After a moment of tranquility and silence, Hibari finally broke the quietness. _"What did the two of you talk about."_

"_Nothing really, she asked about the trip. If there was any trouble occurring within the boat. Tsuna asked me to give her regards to my father. Just the usual."_ He answered him laughing.

"_Hmm…"_ Hibari replied but added "Did she say anything"

"_Ah! The tournament she said she was calling the others for the tournament."_ He told him.

"_hmm…"_ Hibari said as he began to walk away. Takeshi just laughed.

Takeshi then began to walk again to the room the two were using.

* * *

Hibari continued to walk till he arrived at his room, room 18. Hibari got his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. When he went inside he opened the lights. Then he walked to the window. He thought about Yamamoto Takeshi's words.

"_Ah! The tournament she said she was calling the others for the tournament." _

He smirked as he turned to the window. _"The girl can make things interesting if she tried." _He mused. Outside the window he was able to get a glimpse of an island. They were gonna arrive tomorrow. His eyes traveled to the table by the window. The only thing on it was a picture he went over to the table and he touched the photograph. He smiled and he closed his eyes, then he turned to face the window again. He was anticipating tomorrow.

"_**Tomorrow is when everything begins…"**_


	3. Chapter 3

Core Wisdom Crossing

Core Wise Crossing

Core Win Crossing

Disclaimer: I do not own do not sue!

* * *

Within Cable island…

In Cable island; there in the pokemon center trainers were currently living there only to be able to live close to the training grounds, the contest hall and the Cratere dello sfidante; where the games will be held in.

They were in ricorso del cavo if they weren't in the pokemon center. Though it is only a waste of money to live there and it is where the invited guests and sponsors will stay. It was a fact the games didn't allow tourists and only challengers in the games and their one chosen guest were the only one who is allowed to come here; the only exception were the invited guests who were from the league and pokemon league officials; Those who were sponsors and their guests, and those invited for **another **reason…

Yet within the training grounds there were two figures walking about in the training grounds; everyone there were doing their own training, the figures after walking paused. They were just resting there the figures were a girl and a Charizard.

The girl was there waiting in empty grounds with her pokemon they waited couple of minutes; a figure came it was a woman with an Infernape. Wearing Chinese clothes with black hair, she went to where the girl was. The girl gave a smile to the woman.

They greeted each other then they got down to work…

* * *

After going over the plan they decided to have a break from their business and get food to eat. The two females walked the island and went to Ricorso del cavo. Once they arrived there they went to the pavilion to have tea. They drank tea leisurely; chatting about things yet the females were interrupted by the sound of flapping wings.

They checked the area to see where the flapping was coming from. They saw no pokemon around, yet they heard Charizard growl at the sky. They tried to see what Charizard was growling at and saw a Dragonite with a human on top of him flying above them. The woman and her partner relaxed when they saw the one on the Dragonite; though the girl gave a small smile when she saw who the Dragonite was carrying…

The Dragonite landed near where the two female were; when Charizard saw the trainer and Dragonite let out an intimidating growl at them. The Dragonite and partner seemed unaffected though… They walked to where the two were when they landed, charizard blocked the way; he stood in front of the girl protectively, making a barrier.

The trainer when he saw the pokemon's action; he raised a hand and said:_"The only reason I'm here is to talk…"_ glancing at the protective pokemon barricading him from the girl. He glanced at the girl and the girl seemed to be able to understand him.

The pokemon didn't move and began growling again; yet when the girl told him it's okay, he moved to her side. Glaring at the two acting the polar opposite of the woman's Infernape who was relaxed and not acting hostile towards the two who were approaching them.

The trainer went closer to the two, but when he got too close Charizard let out a noise; warning him. He took a few steps back, and looked at the woman then the girl. The girl had a face which betrayed no emotion yet her eyes showed amusement, the woman had not let her smile change. The trainer greeted the two; while inspecting them carefully. Dragonite was by his partner's side carefully watching the charizard in case he was hostile. Though he also kept track of Iinfernape there.

"_Don't worry; Lance Charizard won't bite."_ The girl said her tone was amused and her eyes seemed to be very amused with the situation. The girl glanced at Lance and saw he was unaffected by the comment. _"Well he is a champion…"_ she thought.

"_What brings you here, champion of Kanto?"_ she asked him. While she gave a glance at the tea and the tarts, the cakes and the pastries within the table and she absently grabbed a tart and put it in her plate while she got a poffin for Charizard.

The girl glanced at Lance and when s he saw he wasn't in a joking mood invited him to tea. Lance glanced at the girl and the woman and wondered what were they up too… yet he answered her question._" I'm here to talk to you."_ Lance had moved closer to the table and sat down Dragonite beside him.

The girl grinned and had closed her eyes. _"Oh? Why is it a champion wants to talk to me… I think if you're here to talk to Fon it is more understandable."_ Gesturing to the woman who smiled at her. He glanced at the woman and thought _"This is Fon one of the acrobaleno…"_

When Lance didn't answer she glanced at her chum and wondered : _"This must be his first meeting with an acrobaleno…"_ Fon thought the same as her and inwardly smiled_…"Very nice to meet you, I wasn't expecting to meet you in afternoon tea; Lance."_ Fon commented politely.

"What is there a problem; Lance?" the girl asked.

The male glanced at the girl and said _"Don't worry there is no trouble at all, I'm sorry if I spaced out, Ms. Sawada Tsunako. I heard about you Ms. Fon, I didn't expect to see you as well…"_

The girl smiled and said _"Call me by the nickname… "_

He was about to retort when a pokegear cut him off. Tsuna got her pokegear from her pocket and pressed a button and the melody was cut off… Tsuna checked her mail and saw the mail; when she saw it she raised an eyebrow and gave a smile. _"Fon it seems everything is ready."_

Fon smiled and nodded. _"We have to prepare for our guests then…"_ Fon had stood up and Tsuna had done the same their chums walked to their side. _"I'm sorry Lance; we have things we need to do."_ Tsuna said before walking off with Fon. They left faster than Lance could comment.

Lance had watched them until they had left and he gave a tired sigh and glanced at his chum.

"_I think this is the beginning of a long challenge…" _

_

* * *

_In the arcade…

Many people were walking in the galleria del tesoro. A lot of people were walking here to almost literally _"shop till you drop."_ The people were buying food, collectibles and necessities; trainers were buying important things like poke-chow, medicine and their map. The coordinators though were buying things to make their pokemon appeal more, grooming items for the pokemon and seals…

Yet one coordinator was there buying clothes and dresses for her future contests. The coordinator was Dawn and weirdly enough she was the one guest Paul invited. She was walking having spent most of her money to buy her clothes.

After so many stores she was tired from walking and she wanted to take a seat so she decided to go to the diner to rest her aching feet; and her arms she wanted to place her clothes and boxes down. She walked to the diner, she was just about to enter when the door opened at it hit the tired girl. Her boxes dropped to the ground and the tired girl was hit and unfortunately was thrown to the pavement.

The girl was in pain and the one who was the one who hit her gave her a _"Tch…"_

The girl opened her eyes angrily to see the one who hit her yet wasn't helping her and the angry girl met a teen with green eyes and gray hair…

He was annoyed at the girl for not watching out he stared at her and saw a girl with blue hair and blue eyes…

The angry girl stood and had grabbed him by the arm and screamed at him at what was he doing just standing there, he should apologize. The teen merely looked at her as if she were crazy. Which is what caused Dawn to scream her head off.

The teen covered his ears and after she tired from her screaming, started screaming back at her.

"_I think if you had picked your things up instead of yelling in my ear you can have the right to shout about me not helping you; don't you know how much of a scene you're causing and did you know your clothes are bothering others."_

"_What?"_ she said then she realized he was right and when she realized how many people were staring at her as if she was crazy; she blushed a deep bright red shade.

The guy gave her a _"Tch."_ and he went to the girl and told her with a smirk _"you should pick your stuff up instead of doing nothing and just blushing." _Then the teen walked to another direction leaving the poor, blushing, embarrassed girl who was hurt from the fall…

The girl was enraged at the thought of him walking away; the girl got her things and ran to catch up with the teen walking away. The girl ran then when she reached an empty parking lot she saw the teen there. She ran to the teen to give him a piece of her mind and a couple punches she grinned at the thought. Yet when she got near to the teen, a growl was warning her. Dawn looked around for the sound and saw where it came from; a Meowth was growling at her.

Dawn took a step back; the only thing she thought was she was going to get a lot of pain and hurt today. Dawn tried to brace herself when there was someone who stopped the meowth. _"Meowth don't worry she's not a threat just crazy; yet she's harmless." _

Dawn recognized the voice and she saw the teen there beside the Meowth. Dawn relaxed and gave a sigh of relief when the meowth stopped growling; then she had thought of what the teen just said and the feelings of relief were changed to anger. She put her things on the pavement and she marched up to the teen forgetting about the meowth. She then began to scream, shout, shriek to the teen about the comments of her being a crazed girl and her not being a threat then she went on and demanded an apology.

The teen gave a tired sigh and apologized to the crazy girl if it can cease her shouting. _"Maybe I should have let Meowth go on with her plan." _

The girl stopped when the teen apologized and thought of a tactic she can use to her benefit.

"_If you're sorry then help me carry my stuff and buy me lunch."_She demanded from him while smiling at her plan.

The teen gave another tired sigh and thought about his options here:_"Say yes: I have to carry her things and buy her lunch. Say no: crazy girl will scream again and I'll owe her. " _

"_I can just let Meowth go on with her plan, nah it's not good to hit girls even if she is an advantage taker."_

"_Ok I'll buy you lunch; don't expect much though…"_ I told her and she smiled even got bigger. I got her boxes and began walking meowth and her following; yet I only thought of one thing, _"I regret telling Meowth to not go on."

* * *

_

_Please review!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Core Wisdom Crossing

Core Wise Crossing

Core Win Crossing

Disclaimer: I do not own do not sue!

* * *

Chapter 4: Information Gathering…

The teen was walking with the blue haired girl albeit a bit awkwardly; well, you couldn't blame the poor guy he could hardly see a thing with the boxes and packages he was carrying…

They walked for a bit before finally reaching their destination: The Meowth Dine. They went and took their seats in the tables and chairs available to them. The teen placed the packages on the floor and let out a tired sigh._ "What were those clothes made from granite? How could clothes be so heavy…"_ The teen passed a glare at the blue haired girl who was busy looking at the menu; his meowth jumped to his lap and stayed there contently, purring and rubbing the teen's tired arms once in a while.

The teen, the girl and the Meowth were there in silence. The teen began to read the menu and was doing so in peace; he asked Meowth for what she wanted then when they had decided their choice he glanced at the girl who was concentrating at the types of new cuisine to her…

_"How can she take such a long time choosing a meal?" _He thought looking at the girl irritated; the girl noticed him and glared back.

They continued for a bit before a voice called out to the blue haired coordinator. _"Dawn!"_ a girl's voice called out. Dawn became surprised and started looking around for the voice that was calling her and saw a familiar red haired water trainer.

The girl stood and began squealing and running towards the other girl. They hugged and greeted each other then they began chatting for a bit. The teen rolled his eyes and then cleared his throat to get the two girl's attention.

Dawn and the other girl looked at the teen with a curious look; and in response the teen glanced at the other patrons. The girls did the same to see all eyes were on them; again, in the case of the blue haired girl… They both blushed and went back to the table where the teen was.

They both sat down and were quiet for about one minute before they began chatting again. They talked for a bit before the other girl finally asked who her friend was…

The teen instantly replied they weren't friends._ "I just owe her."_ The teen told the other girl bluntly. Dawn then began to reprimand or was going to reprimand the teen about his rudeness when his Meowth then began to hiss at her…

Dawn took that as her warning and simmered down… The other trainer was just watching and when Dawn simmered she held out her hand to the teen and began to introduce herself._ "Hey there; I'm Misty Waterflower, I'm the Cerulean city gym leader and you are…?"_

The teen stared at the girl and observed as she held out her hand for him; he showed no emotion, though one of his eyebrows rose when he found out she was the Cerulean city gym leader. After a minute of pondering he decided to extend his own hand to her. They shook hands and he answered her question. _"I'm Gokudera Hayato."_ Misty smiled at him but when he did Meowth suddenly began growling in warning. Misty pulled her hand back and looked at the Meowth worried.

_"Don't worry; She does this to almost all females even other pokemon."_ The teen told them. The two girls didn't relax though and for a bit there was an awkward silence in the air before the blue haired girl broke it. _"Misty; you must be hungry, why don't you order some food? It's his treat; so order as much as you want."_ As a response the teen glared at the girl; Misty merely sweat dropped and Dawn replied: _"You owe me; remember?"_

_"Che."_ But the teen didn't deny or further protest. The two girls finished looking at the menu and decided to order. The group called a waiter and ordered; they ordered one Meowth burger, two Meowth soup and one Meowth-which for Meowth.

They ordered their meals and were waiting for them in silence; until one Hayato spoke up: _"Are you two participating within the tournament?"_

The two girls looked at him before answering._"I am; but Dawn here's a coordinator, I think she will be entering the contest here instead of battling."_

Hayato merely gave a: _"Hmm…"_

He glanced at Dawn and muttered: _"It figures."_

Dawn took that as an insult and was about to smack him when Misty held her arm and tried to calm her down. _"Dawn; not here please…"_

Dawn from experience decided to calm down yet she was huffing.

Dawn began glaring at the teen and the teen sighed and began his explanation.

_"What I was trying to say was you don't look like a trainer; if you were you would be training and buying supplies instead of clothes."_

_"Oh…"_ she said and then she asked:_" Are you going to compete? You're a trainer right?"_

_"Hmm… No I'm not going to compete. I'm not really a trainer…"_ The teen answered.

The two girls looked at him then Misty questioned: _"Then did you train your Meowth?"_

_"I did; I raised her from the time she was still an egg."_ Hayato answered.

Meowth then purred and began rubbing his arm; he patted her fondly. Then he looked at the two girls and questioned:_ "For you two; since you guys were from the regions, you just got your pokemon right?"_ The two girls looked at him then they looked at each other then back at him. _"What did he mean by that?"_ They wondered.

At the confusion on their faces he gave a sigh…

_"You two don't know do you…? Didn't you read up about the islands before you got here?"_

The two girls blushed and he gave another sigh.

_"This is going to be a long day…"_ he thought.

_"This place is Cable Island. It's part of the archipelago known as the "Vongola archipelagic islands" or known as the "VAI". Now the "Vai" is part of a group of three major places called "Tri Ni Sette". Now the "Tri Ni Sette" group of archipelago or islands is part of our continent or region called:"Cielo"._ Do you understand so far?"

The two girls nodded but their noggin was full from the information. Though Dawn had to ask:_ "I have never even heard of the" Cielo" region before; where is it?"_ Misty nodded and told him: _"I have heard about Kanto, Jhoto, hoenn, Sinnoh, Orre region but never the Cielo region before…"_

_"There used to be one region called "Cielo" though it is now separated to different islands. In your regions there are rumors, fables and myths of legendary pokemon- there protecting your regions right?" he asked at their nod._ He continued with the story of the region._ "Well there is a old fable; more of a tale about the region. A long time ago there was a region that was protected by the legendaries; there were several of them which stayed in this region. Other legendaries also visited the region. In this region man and pokemon worked together; they were partners, the region flourished. The region became one of the most peaceful regions. But one day; the other legendary pokemon except one was sealed into runes. They were sealed by other legendary pokemon from other regions. The other legendary pokemon even caused havoc on the region. The last legendary pokemon fought till it was sealed too… The pokemon were fighting with their partners to stop the legends; finally one man managed to stop them. When he did the legendary pokemon decided to leave a curse or a parting gift. They destroyed the region and split it up to islands…"_

_"The legendary pokemon after everything; never came back…"_

The teen looked at the two who looked depressed because of the tale with disbelief in their eyes._ "It's just a myth; you don't have to take it seriously…"_

The teen saw they were still in their stupor and decided to change topics. _"Like as I was saying the pokemon you got were from a lab right? If you get your pokemon here; you have to raise your pokemon from an egg."_ The two girls got out of their stupor then Misty asked: _"You get your first pokemon when you're ten and it's an egg? Then how are you supposed to train?"_

_"We don't get our pokemon from when we're ten; we get them when we can raise them. Usually we're around five, four, and three… We sometimes even get a pokemon egg as our first birthday gift or we can even get them on the day of our birth itself."_ He answered.

_"What!"_ Dawn said. She was shocked at the revelation though Misty was just as shocked; she didn't just openly react like her friend.

_"It's true; we get them on a young age, so that we can have a close bond with them. To us having a close bond is important. But most because of their close bond to their first pokemon; opt to take only one pokemon instead of having a full team."_

The two girls thought about it then Dawn asked:_"Then they don't catch pokemon from the wild?"_

He looked at them then answered:_"We don't have any wild pokemon. "_ At the girls confused faces he added:_ " All pokemon are owned here…"_ At their confused and their shocked faces; he began to explain._ "Pokemon; for some reason are a minority in our islands. There are no wild pokemon even in the waters or in the air; basically, for some reason our islands our pokemon deprived. The only reason we have pokemon. Is we have made a lot of breeding centers; which provides a citizen at least one pokemon."_

_"Wait a minute; I don't get it, why don't you just release them to the wild. So you can have wild pokemon?"_ Misty asked.

_"There are many reasons like: For some reason our pokemon can't breed in the wild. People would try and catch them and they would be gone and we'd be back to square one and because for some reason our pokemon can only breed in centers or with the help of the centers."_ He answered.

_"What! How on earth is that possible?" _Dawn asked surprised at what he said.

_"I don't know; people say it's because of the legend's curse."_ He answered them.

The two girls then thought of a weird image of the legendaries cursing the lands and shuddered at the thought. _"What are you talking about there's no such thing as curses…"_ Dawn stammered her voice breaking and she was looking unsure. Misty was the same as her yet she was just nodding her noggin at her friends statement.

He merely shrugged._ "Wait; I have a question. If you don't have any wild pokemon then how do you people get a full team?"_

_"We get them through other ways like: One: We buy pokemon eggs. Two: We catch pokemon from other regions. Three: We breed them. Four: We get pokemon eggs as a gift. Five: We get them through various means. Six: We win pokemon eggs. Seven: We were entrusted pokemon eggs."_

The two girls accepted his answer and were silently pondering the info they had gotten while waiting for their food. Then Dawn noticed Meowth and she asked. _"Tell me; is Meowth your first pokemon?"_

_"No; she isn't, my first pokemon is a lazy pokemon, who didn't want to come out of the bed and she always eats too much and she always bites me. Compared to her Meowth is totally well behaved." _He said his temper flaring up at the mention of his partner.

To change the topic Misty then asked: _"Then how did you get Meowth?"_

"I got her as part of winning a musical contest." He answered petting Meowth fondly.

The two girls looked at him then Dawn was about to say something when their food arrived. Dawn's stomach growled then which made Misty laugh and Hayato smirk. They ate their meals in silence. After their meal; the teen paid for their meals and began to stand._ "Let me give you a tip; in this place it's best to cause not a ruckus especially tomorrow, the chairman of the discipline and security committee will be coming here tomorrow."_ He warned them before walking away with Meowth; his partner, beside him. Leaving the girls to wonder what he just said…

* * *

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Core Wisdom Crossing

Core Wise Crossing

Core Win Crossing

Disclaimer: I do not own do not sue!

* * *

Chapter 5: Arrival

In the boat to Cable island…

In the boat to Cable Island, the day had been slow to end. At least to its passengers. But it was worth the wait when they docked on shore the next day, in Cable Island…

When the passengers got out of the boat. The passengers, either did three things one: was to head to the resort or the pokemon center. Two: was to train and the third: was to go around and travel to their destination or around the island.

The two siblings were no different. They decided to head to the pokemon center right away to find a room, before they all run out of rooms. The people walked out of the boat in a steady pace... But when they all left, the only ones left were four male teens, one female teen and one adult.

The people were: Yamamoto Takeshi, Kakimoto Chikusa, Joshuma Ken, Hibari Kyoya, Chrome Dokuro and the acrobaleno: Marmon.

They were all standing there, in silence until one of them broke it.

"_Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be with the Varia?"_ Ken asked, the hooded woman.

"_Boss ordered me; to go with you, to ensure the work is done…"_ She answered, which enraged the teen.

"_Did he think we couldn't do it?"_ He retorted.

_"Yes."_ She replied; plainly, in monotone. At her reply the teen wanted to charge her but was held back by a hand on his shoulder, effectively stopping him.

"_Now, now… I'm sure Xanxus was only doing this; to make sure we succeeded; after all we got one of the hardest jobs. Our job is also crucial to complete project R.E.… Right, Marmon?"_ Yamamoto Takeshi said trying to calm the ballistic boy before turning to the hooded woman.

At his words, Marmon stared at him and gave a small nod of acceptance.

"_See?"_ Yamamoto said while laughing cheerfully, like usual.

"_Whatever…"_ Ken told them before storming off with Chikusa following close behind him. Yamamoto then turned to the others." What are you guys doing?" He asked while smiling his trademark smile.

"_I'm going to report to HQ."_ Marmon answered before dissapearing.

"_I'll go to report to boss…"_ Chrome said shyly.

"_Ooh! That's a good idea! I'll go with you."_ Yamamoto told her then he looked at Hibari. _"Do you want all of us to go together?" _He asked cheerfully… This caused Hibari, to glare intensively at him for the question on crowding.

Hibari continued to glare and Yamamoto just smiled and looked at Chrome: _"We'll go see Tsuna first then…"_

Chrome gave a nod as an affirmative.

The girl walked up nearer to Yamamoto and the two were about to leave, when Hibari spoke to them…

"… _I'll go do rounds…"_ Hibari told them before walking away.

"_Hibari never changes, does he?"_ Yamamoto asked his female companion.

"_He's never changed, since we were kids… Though I thought, he would want to see boss first…"_ She told him looking at the direction Hibari left in.

"_He must want to see her… But work before pleasure, huh…?"_ Yamamoto said grinning.

* * *

In an office in the cratere dello sfidante, there was one person in the room. The person was sitting down on her mahogany chair. Her attention was on the pieces of paper on the desk in front of her. Mahogany colored wood was a complete contrast to the pieces of white paper on the desk.

The girl read each of the reports. Three of the seven pieces were already gathered, all they needed were the four other pieces. If Yamamoto, Mukuro and Ryohei found the other three then it was only the last piece left. The girl then thought about it: _"Yamamoto and Mukuro will be arriving today, while Ryohei will be arriving tomorrow…"_

The girl was still pondering when she was interrupted by knock was on her door. She hurriedly got the papers and fixed them first, before saying: _"Enter."_

The door opened revealed Yamamoto with Chrome next to him. The two of them gave two full smiles at her and entered the room. The girl gave her own full smile before standing up and hugging them both, which they both received happily. They hugged back and after their hugging moment was over, they began greeting each other.

"_Hey Tsuna! How are you?"_ Yamamoto greeted happily.

"_Boss, it's good to see you so well…"_ Chrome said shyly.

"_I'm good and thank you, Chrome."_ Tsuna replied to them.

After they finished their greetings, Tsuna invited them for some tea and snacks. They both gratefully accepted the offer and sat down on the comfy sofa, in the office and Tsuna called her secretary to get her some tea and tarts.

Yamamoto and Chrome each took turns telling stories,though half-way through her secretary knocked on the door. This meant the snacks had arrived. They paused their sharing while the secretary did her delivery of the food and drinks. Tsuna thanked her, before she left the room quietly and quickly. They resumed their sharing when she left.

Tsuna laughed at the part when Ken got sunburned because he fell asleep on the beach twice in a row for two straight days... She was intrigued about the siblings, especially Max who owns a Peliper who can hold her own against Kingdra. She sighed when she heard about the battle in the pool. The girl was happy her companions had a good time… Though after they finished their stories of their adventure in the boat, it was back to business…

"_Did you find it?"_ Tsuna asked them softly.

"_Yeah it's right here…" _Yamamoto said before reaching into his pocket and retrieving a small box. As soon as he got it out Chrome began to look worried and Tsuna looked at it with mixed emotion. Yamamoto carefully brought the box on the coffee table in the room. Then he carefully opened the box, inside the box was a small triangular blue jewel. It was thin like glass. Yet its edges were jagged.

Tsuna sighed when she saw it. The sigh was a mix of relief and a bit of sadness in it.

"_After a thousand years, its finally back…"_ She mumbled to herself, though the two had heard her words.

The two looked at her, when they heard her and saw many emotions in her eyes- joy, relief, sadness, regret, tiredness and hope.

She looked at them with a tired smile and told them the current situation.

"_We only need the remaining three more pieces, the thunder, cloud, sun and now, the rain have been found… The Gesso family has found the dial artifact and the Giglio Nero family has found the Trench Crystal…"_

The two looked shocked at the progress made, if things kept their pace then everything would be ready very soon… Tsuna seemed to understand their shocked looks and told them. _"Don't worry, it's going to be alright… Things are going according to our plans, even the league can't stop things anymore…"_

They looked at her and when they saw how solemn she was, they relaxed and nodded their heads.

"_The two of you just got back, and there's no work until the day of the ceremony… Why don't you two attend tonight's festival and relax and have fun…"_ Tsuna said to them. The two of them looked at each other and smiled. She was right they hadn't had fun for a long time now, and now was a perfect chance to let loose.

Chrome then asked, as she was heading out with Takeshi: _"What about you, boss?"_

"_What about me?"_ Tsuna replied looking confused.

"_Are you going to the festival, as well?"_ Chrome asked again.

"_Hmm…Yeah, but I have a few more paperwork to finish so maybe later instead…" _Tsuna said laughing nervously.

Both of them threw a glance of sympathy, at her… Paperwork just never ends for the boss. The girl just smiled back and gave them a glance as if saying: _"I'm used to it..."_

They both smiled and promised to meet up in the festival and in tonight's contest, before they headed out. When they left the room Tsuna sighed again and brought out pieces of paper, which she started to work on. When some time passed, she stopped and decided to take a break. She saw the phone and after a couple of moments decided to press the button, which connected her, to her secretary: Janice.

"_Janice, can you bring me some tea please… Oh! Please prepare two cups, I'm expecting company…"_

"_Right away, miss."_ She replied.

After her curt reply and the communication ended, Tsuna then leaned back to her chair and closed her eyes. Without opening them, she said: _"You can come out Mukuro…"_

As soon as she said this, mist appeared in the room and a teen with blue hair and heterochromatic eyes came out from within it… _"Kufufufu… As sharp as always, when did you sense me Vongola?"_ He asked her, amusement in his voice.

She opened her eyes and greeted him with a warm smile.

"_As soon as you entered the room… Welcome back, by the way… But isn't your boat due to arrive tonight? Why are you here already?"_ She asked him, curiosity in her eyes and tone.

"_My companion was quite eager to return. He was also a quick worker, we finished the work in no time at all…"_ He said to her then he added. _"As for why I am here already, it's because there is someone I wanted to see in this island…" _

She looked at him and gave a small lopsided smile. _"I'll tell that to Gokudera, I'm sure he'll appreciate your words…" _

"_I wasn't referring to him… My tastes are more for brunettes..."_ Mukuro said frowning.

"_I know… I'm not completely dense…"_ She said softly; while giving him an apologetic smile, for the teasing.

"_I do remember a time, you were though…"_ He said regaining his Cheshire cat smile, his eyes showing amusement.

"_I wish I still were… Things were uncomplicated back then, by a huge margin… Too bad, I became aware of things…"_ She said sighing, before she closed her eyes…

"_Kufufufu… Then why don't I show you the reason why it's a good thing, you became more aware and less dense…"_ He said, going to where she was and his face leaning down to hers.

Without even opening her eyes and just before their lips crashed together; she said, sounding nervous: _"I don't think this is a good idea…" _

"_Kufufufu… Why is this not a good idea, my dear Vongola? " _Mukuro asked, stopping when he heard her speak.

"_Because…"_ She opened her eyes and she began staring nervously, behind him. _"You might prefer moving, to avoid the tonfa." _

Mukuro dodged just in time before a tonfa hit him, he looked at the one who tried to hit him with the tonfa. It was the raven haired teen from the boat, Hibari Kyoya.

"_Oya oya… That was quite a rude greeting Hibari Kyoya…"_ He said to him.

"…" Hibari didn't answer though he was glaring venomously at Mukuro, who was doing the same thing.

"_Janice, can you bring in one more cup please…"_ Tsuna said, as she began to massage her temples- from the stress.

"_Can't you two get along?"_ Tsuna asked- though she already knew the answer.

"_Never."_ They both answered at the same time, which annoyed them both.

Tsuna just stared at them and felt a migraine coming on... Then she remembered work, and she has never been happier to have to do work…

"_Mukuro… Did you get the fragment…?"_ She asked softly, changing the topic… It seemed to work because they stopped glaring and they began to act professional. Hibari started to stare at Mukuro, who in turn, stared at Tsuna…

With a serious expression, Mukuro got a box and placed it on her desk. _"This contains the mist fragment… Kufufufu… How much time, before the two remaining pieces of fragments gets here?" _

"_The next fragment might come tomorrow and the last fragment is here in this island, all I need is to retrieve it…"_ She answered him seriously, and then she glanced at the other teen who had been unusually quiet even for him. She noticed Hibari staring at her. She was about to say something, but a knock interrupted her. Janice came in and set down the tea. Tsuna thanked her again and when she left, she cleared her throat and asked: _"What did you want to talk to me about Hibari?" _

"_The festival…"_He said. At this she stared at Mukuro, who had also been staring at her. She had truly forgotten about the festival starting from when Mukuro appeared, until Hibari reminded her. She gave a small smile.

"_Meet me at the festival grounds at six."_ After she said this both of them disappeared, one through a window the other through mist… When they both left she looked at the two fragments, in their boxes and thought about what just happened.

"_It looks like a lot of Janice's work was for nothing…"_ She mumbled to herself, before sipping tea whilst glancing at the two forgotten cups…

Though when she put her cup down her smile could be seen, she couldn't wait for tonight's contest…

* * *

Done! This is one of my longest chapters so far! I can't believe I was able to do it! I was caught up with school and other stories…

Please Review! I need to know what you guys think…

Please vote on the pairings…

I made 182769 in this chapter and there will be more next chapter; but please vote on the pairings, you want…

Yeah, can any of you people tell me when Tsuna's birthday is?


	6. Chapter 6

Core Wisdom Crossing

Core Wise Crossing

Core Win Crossing

Disclaimer: I do not own do not sue!

Kerosama-Firstly, thank you for all those who reviewed. They really motivate me to continue. Hope you continue to review and thank you once again for those who read my stories! I'm so sorry for my late update! Got caught up with stuff…

Secondly, I am still accepting pairing reviews so if you want a pairing please vote on it, either on review or PM me. But No Yaoi or Yuri pairings please! I don't hate Yaoi or Yuri but I am completely useless in writing them. The fems here are Tsuna, Fon and Marmon. If you want to request a fem character I'll see what I can do. But if that character has already debuted as male like Hibari, then I won't change the gender anymore… Oh! And please suggest some Pokemon for each person, I have a vague idea but I could use some more…

Lastly, I need to clear this up.

This is their ages:

Tsuna/Yamamoto/Gokudera/Chrome-15

Ryohei-16

Hibari/Mukuro-17

Lambo/-10

Ash-15

Misty-15

May/Dawn-14

If I mention teens it is usually Tsuna's group.

I'm sorry for delaying so much. Without further ado, let's begin!

* * *

Chapter six: Festival.

The streets were crowded with people as soon as the sun went down, the people who were strolling and touring the city in the morning were now crowding around tonight's festival attractions.

One of the main attractions for tonight's festival was definitely the parade that was supposed to take place in park square in the center of the island. The square itself had been very much decorated and there was nowhere you could look in the square that you could see without any color. Streamers and cloths of all colors were tied all around in the center of the square. The fountain itself glowed with different colors and the statues of different Pokemon in the square looked very realistic and beautiful.

Another attraction of the festival was the booths set up. There were many booths lined in rows at the square. There were food booths, game booths and there had been a few booths that sold items and even rarities.

The most crowded attraction was probably the contest hall in the square. The contest hall was where they would be holding the first of numerous contests that would take place during the tournament. People gathered inside the triangular-shaped arena, trying to get good seats for a good view of the first contest.

* * *

The stage itself was still empty and the lights were still down … Both the judges and the announcer were still in the dressing room. The people were all anxiously waiting for the contest to start. Their curiosity was already piqued when they heard about the mystery judges but when they heard about the mystery prizes, they could not have been more excited than now.

The contest stage itself was circular but the viewing areas were shaped triangularly. There was an upper viewing deck a lower viewing deck on the contest hall. Those who were lucky enough to arrive early were able to sit on an elevated sitting area. A couple of those lucky enough to be able grab a seat in the upper viewing were Max and Misty. The two were unfortunately sitting on different areas and that meant that they never noticed each other there. They were there to support their sister and friend respectively, though both weren't alone.

Oddly enough, the young trainer had coincidentally got a seat that was next to Yamamoto Takeshi and the mysterious girl who he found out was named Chrome Dokuro. She was wearing a green outfit like the one she wore the day they met but this time her hair was down instead of being tied up like before.

Misty on the other hand was rather fortunate or unfortunate enough to be seated next to a silver haired teen she met over lunch. It came as a surprise to her when she suddenly saw him next to the seat she was going to take. It was the last seat, so she decided to take it in order for the better view. Not that she thought about sitting with him was so very unpleasant.

But on the last viewing side of the triangular building in the elevated area- were three people and only three people. The people were a raven black haired teen and a blue haired teen. With them was a brunette haired girl, who was sitting in between them. The two male teens glared at anyone who tried to approach, and this lead to them getting the entire side to themselves.

But no one seemed to complain about this, not that they could when being given harsh glares. The final sitting area was now dominated by three people. This gave them the privacy they needed in order to talk.

"_Kufufufu… Young Vongola, who will be tonight's judges? I am quite curious…"_ Mukuro asked.

"_You're too impatient; the contest begins in one minute. Wait like everyone else." _Hibari answered.

"_I wasn't asking you."_ Mukuro retorted his tone venomous, glaring at the black haired teen.

Hibari glared back and all the girl could do was laugh nervously at their behavior. They were always at each other's throats.

"_Please don't fight here. This hall was just newly constructed. Hibari-san, Mukuro…" _She said; looking worried at the sight of the two teens bringing out their weapons.

The two teens didn't stop glaring but they at least kept their weapons. The girl gave a sigh of relief at that and decided to try to change topics to something safer.

"_Why didn't you enter this Contest Mukuro?"_

"_Oh? It's because if I had, then you would have been alone with him." _Mukuro said, his eyes never once leaving the girl.

"_That was the point, stupid pineapple."_ Hibari retorted. This comment of course caused them to be at each other's throats again. This, in turn caused the girl to sigh in exasperation. The girl finally gave up and decided to tell them something about the contest to calm them. Well, not really calm. More of distract them from wanting to kill each other until the contest starts.

"_All I can say is the judges today are definitely going to make this a contest to remember, that's for sure."_ She said before giving a secretive smile-as if she knew something that they didn't. This both confused and intrigued the two teens. But before they could ask, a spotlight suddenly went on the stage.

It was followed by another, then another till there were a row of spotlights shining down on the stage. Then a teen suddenly came out of from to the darkness, she was wearing a frilly outfit and with laces and ribbons all over. She had brown hair, darker than Tsuna's and her eyes were brown like her hair. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and her partner, a Jigglypuff was next to her and in her hands was a microphone. This signified she was going to be the announcer for today's festival.

The people in the upper viewing had different reactions to her. On the side where the young Max was, his two companions gave a smile at the girl who was the announcer. The one next to Misty simply muttered something she couldn't hear, but she did catch the tiny annoyed look there on his face. The three occupants of the last side had either gave no reaction, smiled or raised an eyebrow.

But back on the stage, the girl opened her mouth and began. _"Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen. On behalf of Cable Island, I welcome you all to Cable Island and tonight's contest."_ As she said this the lights suddenly all went on. The people were now able to see the stage and they saw in the center of the stage was a symbol they knew, the Vongola Co. symbol.

The announcer then began to speak, this time with her bubbly personality showing. _"I'm Haru, and I will be tonight's announcer. I will also be the announcer of other contests, but enough about that. We will soon be beginning the contest after I introduce our judges today."_ As she said this the lights dimmed again and a spotlight fell on her. There were also three spotlights on her sides. The people were now getting excited and cheers and murmurs broke out within the audience.

When the crowd calmed themselves, Haru began_ "Tonight's judges are three of our finest. Please welcome our first judge, the idol of the "Vai" and my personal friend: Sasagawa Kyoko-chan." _From the darkness emerged a girl who was holding a Togepi. She had literally walked in to first the spotlight which was next to Haru. She gave a smile to the audience and a lot of the guys in the contest hall began to drool when they saw the girl. While the girl in question continued to smile innocently.

After the crowd calmed down, Haru began to introduce the second judge. _"Our second judge is the famous president of the Giglio Nero Co. Aria-san."_This time a woman entered from the darkness on the second spotlight. On her face was an amiable smile. Beside her was a Pokemon, a Trapinch. The audience applauded her which made her smile a little bit bigger.

"_The final judge is the famous acrobaleno- Reborn."_ At this the final judge, entered from the darkness to the final spotlight. He was a man wearing a suit and a fedora, his shoulder was where his Ditto was. A lot of the ladies there began squealing as soon as they saw the male. This of course made the man smirk which caused yet again another reaction from the girls.

While the girls were still squealing, in one of the upper viewing areas a guy with blue hair raised an eyebrow and looked at the girl next to him._ "You asked your tutor to be a judge? I understand the other two, but your tutor? Won't it be near impossible then for anyone to pass the first appeal?" _

The girl just looked at him before giving a small wry smile. _"Probably…" _

The other male next to her gave a small satisfied smirk and said. _"Your tutor has been influencing you while we were gone…" _

The girl just gave a small laugh. _"Maybe."_

Mukuro grinned at her answer before looking at the contest arena once again. _"Poor, poor, contestants…"_ Though the grin he had never left his face while he was saying this.

On the stage after the squealing was done, the lights went back on and the announcer, began to speak. _"Now that you met all of the judges, we will now begin the contest."_ The people gave rowdy noises in anticipation as Haru began announcing the first contestant. Tonight was definitely going to be an interesting night.

* * *

After the contest, one coordinator called Nando was able to win a prize of a set of evolution stones. Most people were leaving the building after the contest, not wanting to miss the parade which would take place soon. Among them, those in the upper viewing area also decided to head out.

Max and May also met up after the contest and decided to head with Yamamoto and Chrome back to the square. May was quite disappointed with not even making through the first round but if anything it pumped her to do better for the next contest.

Dawn also met up with Misty and surprisingly Gokudera- who Misty dragged with her to give Dawn some moral support. The girl also didn't make her one appeal good enough for the judges to be very impressed and give her total points an amount which promises her entrance to the next part of the competition. The first two judges had given her fair scores but the last one was so critical.

The blunette was both confused and shocked in the teen's presence and decided to talk to him.

"_What are you doing here Hayato?"_ The girl asked eying him.

"_This woman,"_ He said glaring at Misty. _"Brought, no dragged me here to help cheer you up."_

At this Dawn turned to Misty, who countered back. _"I had thought you would be sad about the contest, so I brought him with me. Besides he was the one who was worried about you."_ Misty then pointedly looked at the teen beside her.

Dawn's jaw dropped slightly and she looked shocked at her friend's words. After a brief moment of stupor she began to look at Hayato.

Hayato instantly became defensive and scowled at Misty._ "I never said I was worried, what I said was I was wondering if she'd be okay- I mean she wasn't able to enter the second round of appeals. That's all…"_ Hayato voice was weaker and he was whispering the last part before starting a squabble with Misty over what she said.

Weird as it was, Dawn began laughing. The two who had been squabbling, stopped and looked at her. When they both were looking at her she began to simmer in her laughs. _"I'm sorry, I can't help it. The truth was I was sad about not making it through but seeing you two really cheered me up. I don't even feel sad anymore, though I really think I need to practice so much more now."_

"_Tch, of course you do. The contests in Cable islands will be harsher than the usual contests. Especially since today's judge was Reborn-san."_ The teen commented.

Misty was the one who was surprised now. _"You Know personally, Gokudera?"_

At this Gokudera noticed his slip and was about to try to change the topic when he remembered boss' words.

"_Don't worry about anything. We don't really have to hide from others… If anyone ask difficult things then give them the slip, if not then you can answer."_

Deciding this wasn't one of those difficult questions, he decided to answer them. _"Yeah I do, he's the tutor of my… friend… my very close friend." _

"_Oh? Is that so?"_ Misty asked eying him.

"_Hmm…" _Deciding it probably was best to change topic, he tried to change the topic.

"_Aren't you guys going to park square? It's almost time for the parade…" _

Dawn, who finally remembered the parade, looked around to find a clock. She found one nearby and when she saw the time, her face paled slightly and her eyes had an alarmed look in them. She hurriedly grabbed her companions by the hand and began to run to park square- dragging the two with her and leaving poor Hayato unable to protest about being dragged again.

* * *

In the park square the lanterns had begun to glow in a different color. The glow turned from a fluorescent white to a pale pastel color. There were many people walking around the area and waiting for the parade to begin. But by the fountain in the middle of the park square were four humans- two males and two females, to be exact.

They were sitting on the area by the fountain, just like anyone else they were waiting for the parade to begin. They were all standing and eating ice cream or crepes. Even as they ate, there was still a conversation going on between them in between bites.

"_How did you two get here? Are you the guest of other trainers? Or is Chrome a trainer participating in the completion? Are you her guest? I heard only trainers were able to come here, not even the media were allowed." _Max asked them all at once with vigor and excitement, he was excited that there might be a fellow participant there with him.

"_Max! You're asking too much at once! That's being rude!"_ May called; in a scolding voice. Max cringed at his sister's tone and volume when she had called him. He knew he was in trouble now, he knew he was in for a scolding but before May could even say a word someone else had went first.

"_Ahahaha,"_ Yamamoto began, placing one of his hands to the back of his head. _"Yeah, it is true that there is that rule, but Chrome isn't a trainer and she and I are one of the few exceptions…" _

"_Why is that?"_ May asked curiously having been too distracted to remember her original thoughts of scolding her brother.

"_Oh, the reason is because we're locals here…"_ Chrome answered shyly.

This caused a reaction from both Max and his big sister. _"What! You two are locals?"_ They both half-asked and half-shouted the question to the two. This caused some odd looks being thrown their way. Yamamoto tried calming them and raised his hands and tried to calm them down. His plan worked to a degree, they both relaxed in their actions but the two of them seemed to be anticipating what he would say to them.

"_We live here in the Vai… But we're from another place called Namimori Island…"_ Chrome answered, getting conscious from all the people looking their way because of the siblings' outburst earlier.

Yamamoto did his signature laugh before continuing her statement. _"We're also here for business purposes…" _

May was about to ask what he had meant with his words when a person's voice broke into their conversation.

"_May?" _

May turned her head to see a girl wearing a dress, next to her was another familiar face and a not-so familiar face on her other side. They were panting and sweating a bit. May noticed the girl holding both of the two people's hands and was dragging them to her group.

"_Dawn! Misty!"_ She cried before going over and tackling her two friends with a hug. The two returned the hug with as much energy as her and after their hugging moment, they began greeting each other and catching up.

"_I was going to talk to you after the contest but I wasn't able to, you were gone before I could even say hi."_Dawn said to May, using hand gestures to emphasize on some parts.

"_Me too, but isn't it cool that we were able to meet each other here?"_ May asked.

"_I know. It's great that we got to meet up again."_ Misty said, agreeing with May

Max, who had noticed Gokudera finally asked the question he had been wanting to since the beginning of the girls' reunion.

"_Who are you?" _

Gokudera, who had previously never noticed Max before noticed the boy. But before he could answer someone from behind Max answered for him. _"He's Gokudera Hayato."_ The others, then all turned to see that Yamamoto Takeshi was the one who spoke.

"_Hey, Gokudera! I didn't expect to see you here! How are you?"_ Yamamoto asked while Chrome, herself gave a greeting and bowed slightly.

Gokudera gave his usual reaction to his friend and ignored him and nodded slightly at Chrome in greeting. After a brief moment he decided to answer. _"Honestly, didn't expect to see you here as well…"_

After the teen's short reunion, May decided to interrupt them to ask a question that's been bugging her as she watched their reunion.

"_Are you guys, friends?"_

"_We're childhood friends…"_ Chrome answered. This answer of course surprised them. But after Misty and Dawn got over their initial surprise she realized that they didn't know the two teen's names and they haven't introduced themselves either.

"_Oh! We haven't introduced ourselves have we? This is my friend Dawn, a coordinator and I'm Misty, a gym leader."_ Misty said as she and Dawn stuck out their hand to shake.

Yamamoto and Chrome both took their hands and shook them as they introduced themselves.

"_I'm Yamamoto Takeshi."_ Yamamoto said with a grin on his face.

"_I'm Chrome Dokuro…"_ Chrome said shyly.

After they had their initial introduction, the entire group then broke off into conversation.

"_So, Gokudera what are you doing here?"_ Yamamoto asked his friend

"_You two, see this woman here with the tied hair and this woman in contest clothes?"_ Gokudera said, turning to glance at one tomboyish girl and one coordinator. They of course started to protest about how he had called them, complaining about how he should use their names. But in the end, Gokudera choose to ignore them and their complaints, and the two siblings sweat dropped at the scene.

Yamamoto and Chrome; who were used to this, turned to stare at the two girls. _"Those women dragged me here…They actually dragged me here all the way from the contest hall."_ Gokudera continued with an annoyed expression on his face. The two of them chuckled at this; well Yamamoto laughed, which caused Gokudera to glare at him. May and Max just stared at their two old friends who had blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"_I'm sorry; it's just that for you to be dragged around by women is a first…"_ The black haired boy finally said before laughing again. At this Gokudera had begun shouting but to no avail, the black haired teen had continued to laugh. Chrome pitied him and had decided to help her childhood friend.

"_Have you seen Tsuna-chan?_ _We were supposed to meet at the parade but she's nowhere to be seen…" _Chrome asked which confused the others. Chrome realized this and quickly added._ "She's a childhood friend…"_

They nodded in understanding and Gokudera stopped glaring and began scowling. _"She is with Hibari and your brother, Chrome…"_ His voiced was laced with dislike when he mentioned the two males.

Max, and May began to pale at the mention of Hibari and Dawn and Misty looked confused at the sibling's reaction. But Chrome, was shocked about that revelation. _"My brother's here already? I thought he'd be back tonight."_ Yamamoto stopped his laughing and asked his question too. _"Mukuro's here? Now?" _

"_I thought so too Chrome, but turns out he finished his job quickly so he was able to get here before expected. After he got here, he had unfortunately had gone straight to her, both him and Hibari." _Gokudera said in an annoyed tone before sighing.

"_Will she and the Mukuro person be okay, I mean isn't Hibari a dangerous person?"_ Max asked, worried for them.

Yamamoto, Chrome and Gokudera were simultaneously thinking of the same thought, _"You have no idea how dangerous he can be… Mukuro is just as dangerous though…" _

"_Things will probably be okay since Tsuna is with them..."_ Yamamoto told them; though there was a little hesitancy and uncertainty in his tone, as if he didn't fully believe it himself.

Dawn tried to be optimistic even if she really didn't understand what was going on. "Don't worry, I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

At her words every person in their group except her and Misty began to imagine. The end result was not pretty. Misty, having never met Hibari whispered to Dawn, as she looked at the others _"Hibari, must be really scary…"_ Dawn just gave her a small nod in agreement. The two girls both took note for the future to avoid this Hibari-person at all costs.

After the trauma from imagination or the teens' experiences passed, Gokudera just sighed again and Chrome merely smiled and said. _"Tsuna-chan has it rough doesn't she?"_

Yamamoto could only grin in agreement.

The girls decided that now was a good time to change topic. May was about to say something when a happy sounding music was played. The group turned to see the parade starting and they hurriedly went over to the main road to get a good view of the parade. They were all lucky enough to get to the main road before anyone else, giving them a front row view of the show.

The first ones they saw were a group of people dressed like Pokemon. Their costumes were very realistic and the only reason they could tell that they weren't real Pokemon was the fact that Pokemon don't have zippers on their backs. But the next act was even more amazing, the next act was a group of fire ballerinas, who danced around the square while their tutus were decorated with flames. They had the audience captivated at this act and even the teens were impressed.

The third act was fairies or people dressed in fairy like clothes and wings, scattering their pixie dust around park square. It was quite an enchanting sight to see, but in the midst of this a person's hands reached out to tap Chrome, Gokudera and Yamamoto on the arm. They turned to see a girl there…

"_Tsuna!" _

Tsuna, mouthed a sorry for being late before going over to them. As she walked closer to the group, Gokudera moved a bit to get space for his childhood friend. Tsuna moved in next to him, and the teens then resumed watching the parade.

But the whole exchange was not unnoticed by the others, though they decided not to comment and went back to watching the parade. They decided to ask after the parade ended instead. After the parade had ended; their new friends introduced them to their friend, Tsuna.

"_This is Sawada Tsunako, but you can call her Tsuna."_ Yamamoto said, introducing the girl wearing a dress.

"_Hi Tsuna, I'm May and this is my brother Max. I'm a coordinator and my brother is a trainer." _May said as she waved to her.

"_Nice to meet you." _Tsuna responded before looking at Dawn and Misty, who took this as their cue to introduce themselves.

"_I'm Dawn and this is Misty. It's nice to meet you Tsuna."_ Dawn said with a smile.

"_Likewise."_ She said before extending her hand and shaking Misty's own outstretched one.

After they were done with the initial introduction, the poor girl was bombarded with questions. Max had asked if she was a trainer, May asked if she was also another local. Dawn had asked if she had ever tried coordinating before and Misty asked if she specialized in any type of Pokemon.

Gokudera's face began twitching in annoyance at their bombardment and was about to reprimand them when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked back to see Tsuna with a calm and reassuring look in her face. The teen pulled back and calmed but he was still a bit annoyed.

Tsuna raised a hand and their bombardment of questions stopped. She then began to address each question one at a time. _"Max, I'm not a trainer. But I do have Pokemon and I do raise Pokemon. May, yes like Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome I am also a local. Dawn, I do coordinate sometimes but only during special occasions and I'm not a coordinator. Misty, I don't really specialize in any type. The different Pokemon which I own have a medley of different types."_

After another bombardment, a reprimanding from Gokudera which Tsuna couldn't stop and a small chat between Tsuna, Yamamoto and Chrome during Gokudera's reprimanding lecture of the others. They decided to go to the booths, and when they got there they began to exploring the area. When about a couple of hours had passed, and after a lot of games, prizes, shopping and eating- they finally decided to head to an area to take a break and Tsuna just happened to know a good place to rest.

Tsuna had led them to an area near the beach where they could relax. The whole area was empty, so they had the whole place to themselves. They sat down on the ground and began to unwind.

"_Today was so much fun!"_ Dawn said before stretching and leaning back on a rock behind her.

Gokudera just stared at her before turning away from her and sighing. This caused yet another argument to begin. Tsuna inwardly smiled at her friend's energetic arguing before looking around to see Chrome talking to May; the two of them had clicked because as it turns out they had one thing in common: they both have brothers who causes a lot of trouble. Though May's brother is younger while Chrome's brother is older.

Her gaze then fell to Yamamoto, Misty and Max. They were talking about how to train water Pokemon, and at this Tsuna got an idea. Tsuna decided to join their conversation and after a while asked Max something about the tournament.

"_Max, you're going to be competing in the tournament right?"_ Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at her question and the other teens began to look at them, once they noticed the glint in the girl's eyes.

At his nod, she continued. _"Then, have you been training hard for the competition?"_ Max once again gave a nod at her question and she once again continued, this time around Tsuna went right to her point. _"Then how would you like a little practice match with me for tomorrow?" _She asked, shocking everyone with her question. The teens, mostly Gokudera began to protest about this idea of hers. While this was going on, the others were just too shocked at this development to speak or protest.

Max, after getting over his previous shock began to think about it. It was true, that he had wanted to get all the practice he could get before the tournament… Deciding it would be good idea he agreed.

Tsuna gave a smile at the acceptance of her challenge and was about to stand when a ringing cut her off. She reached inside her pocket and got her pokegear. She turned to the screen to find out who was calling. While she was doing this the others were watching carefully, but the teens were on alert the moment the call was made. When they saw an unreadable emotion flicker in her eyes they knew it had to be bad.

After reading who was calling, she excused herself before going away to a nearby location to take the call.

"_Tsuna didn't need to do that; she could have just taken the call here…"_ May commented. Gokudera just shrugged, not taking his eyes of Tsuna. For the next few minutes the air seemed thicker and the atmosphere got a lot tenser. The others wondered what was going on and if there was trouble. Misty could take the heavy atmosphere no longer; she decided to ask about what was going on.

"_What-"_ She wasn't able to finish when the teens suddenly stood up and half-ran to their friend. They were talking about something they could not hear because of the distance, but they saw Gokudera getting aggravated and Chrome beginning to look worried. They were very much tempted to go closer to try to hear, but they managed not to.

After what seemed as a small argument between Gokudera and Yamamoto and after a long conversation with Tsuna appearing to try to calm them all down, they finally went back to the group. On all their faces were different types of emotion.

Yamamoto looked tired, while Gokudera looked stressed and a bit angry. Tsuna looked a bit sad while Chrome looked worried about something.

"_I'm sorry you had to see that."_ Yamamoto said sounding sheepish. One of his hands was on the back of his head and he tried to give them a smile but it came out looking forced.

"_Don't worry about it, but what's up?"_ Dawn asked him; her voice had worry present in it, she was confused at what was going on.

"_Family problems."_ Gokudera answered simply, his face turning serious.

Before anyone else could ask Chrome hurriedly said, _"We're really sorry but we have to go… We have to deal with some family problems which are really urgent..."_

The group relaxed a bit in understanding, once they heard Chrome's words. After all, it couldn't be helped if it was a family emergency of some sort. They gave a nod of understanding to their new friends before making promises to meet up.

They just stared as their new friends told their hasty goodbyes and began to walk away. But before Tsuna turned around to leave, she said one last thing to Max. _"Max it looks like we have to take a rain check on our battle, but we'll definitely go on with our match next time." _She told him this while her eyes held an unreadable expression in them, making her look different. The girl then promptly walked away after saying her piece.

"_Well that was weird."_ Max said after they left, looking at the direction that their new friends just left in.

"_You could say that again…"_ May said baffled at their friends' actions.

* * *

As the teens were walking through the forest near the beach, there was silence between them. No word was uttered until they reached a clearing in the groves. _"I think this place is far enough, boss. "_ Gokudera said in a tone different from what he used in talking to her earlier. His voice was now both formal and respectful.

"_Hmm…"_ Tsuna said before getting a pokeball from her pocket and enlarging it, releasing the pokemon inside. Out came an Abra who looked like he wanted to fall asleep. Tsuna picked Abra up and held him before calling out her other two companions to come out.

Hibari came from the groves of trees and Mukuro materialized next to her. The others weren't even the least fazed by their companion's sudden entrance.

"_Why can't they walk with us instead of stalking boss?"_ Gokudera asked to no one in particular.

"_Hahaha... That's just how they've always been Gokudera."_ Yamamoto told him, smiling.

"_I really think that's why they make good guardians; they'll be there for boss in a heartbeat." _Chrome said giggling.

"_Oh! You're right! Hibari and Mukuro are such reliable guardians." _Yamamoto said as he stared at the two who were next to their best friend.

"_I don't think that solves the problem…" _Gokudera muttered before heading to where Tsuna is, with Chrome and Yamamoto following him closely.

"_Kufufufu… What's going on Vongola?"_ Mukuro asked her, his eyes never leaving her.

"_Trouble. A few of our guest have started to act rowdy…"_ She told him, her voice soft.

"_Who are they?"_ Hibari asked.

Tsuna turned to look at him next and said: _"Team Galactic."_

There was silence from the two guardians. Both didn't say anything else but after a moment the silence was broken.

"_Team Galactic, hmm… I hope they will be a bit of a challenge or resist at least… Preys who surrender aren't as fun to play with… "_ Hibari said giving a manic grin in anticipation for the fight.

"_Kufufufu… They won't even know what hit them..."_ Mukuro said giving a sadistic smirk.

The other guardians were now next to Tsuna and they, along with their boss all thought about the same thing as they watched the two sadistic guardians bring out their weapons. They were thinking that no matter how much destruction and ruckus Team Galactic had done, they still pitied them for having to be the target of these two scary guardians.

"_Too bad the black vulture couldn't come to this party…"_ Mukuro said as he began walking to where he should be.

"_Don't worry, he's already there."_ Tsuna said, waking the sleeping Abra in her arms.

"_Since he's there a leader or a lot of grunts have probably been taken down." _Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"_Tch he's not one of our best for nothing .Vulture should at least be able to take fifty grunts. He was trained by an acrobaleno after all."_ Gokudera retorted.

"_Vulture is quite good; I wonder if he has already taken down a part of the main forces?" _Chrome wondered out loud. Her question had not gone unanswered but it had been answered by an unlikely source.

"_It's not improbable that he has already reached the main forces, but he better not get them all…" _Hibari growled.

The rest of them were silent after that and once all of the guardians took their place; which was relatively near where Tsuna was. Their boss said one word, though this one word probably sealed Team Galactic's fate.

"_Teleport."_

In a flash they were gone, and pretty soon Team Galactic will be too…

* * *

Please Review! I want to hear(read) what you think! This took me time to complete, so many days...


	7. Chapter 7

Core Wisdom Crossing

Core Wise Crossing

Core Win Crossing

Disclaimer: I do not own do not sue!

Alrei-ren: Sorry for taking such a long time to update. This one's for you. ^_^

* * *

Chapter seven: Tournament

Dawn was running through the streets in a rush. She had woken up late and was now trying to get to the cratere dello sfidante in time for the opening ceremonies. As she passed the contest hall, she saw a nearby clock and found that she only had five minutes to get there.

She began to rush even more and in an amazing time of four minutes and one second, got to her destination. She was trying to regain her breath when she heard someone's footsteps, approaching closer to her. She turned around and saw Gokudera looking at her with a slight mocking look on his face.

"_Very prompt aren't we?"_ He taunted, as he began to approach her.

Dawn just gave a small glare, but before she could say anything he spoke first.

"_You have approximately thirty seconds before the opening ceremonies start. "_

She yelped, before running inside the building, leaving a small trail of dust clouds in her wake.

"_Interesting girl, that one."_ A voice said near Gokudera.

Gokudera merely snorted before commenting. _"Shouldn't you be inside, Mukuro?"_

"_Well, yes I should. But my little sister told me something very interesting."_ He said nonchalantly as he approached the other teen.

Gokudera examined Rokudo face before finally asking _"And what would that be?"_

"_Just a rumor, about the skylark, vulture and the raven are going to cause some kind of a commotion." _

Gokudera merely gave out a sigh before looking towards the cratere dello sfidante.

"_Of course they will." _

The cratere dello sfidante, was packed with people of all ages and there was excited chatter rippling through the crowd as they waited for the opening ceremonies to begin. Dawn, having found her friends went to sit with them near the front row. But right after she sat down on the seat they saved for her, the lights turned off. Everything went pitch black, but in a matter of moments the battlegrounds in the center of the dome suddenly went ablaze. The fire burned for about half a minute before it extinguished itself and once it had, all the lights turned back on.

Most people flinched at the sudden transition of darkness to light and some like May had even sheilded their eyes. But after their initial reaction was over the audience turned their attention back to the battlegrounds and what they saw made a lot of jaws drop.

In the very center of the battlegrounds were burn marks that formed the Vongola corporation logo. The audience soon began to cheer once they got over their initial shock. The crowd quieted down however, once a giant screen began to descend from the ceiling of the dome. But once the screen had stopped in place directly on top of the burn mark logo, ripples of excitement swept through the crowds over this new development.

The giant screen which once had nothing on it suddenly sprang to life. The first thing the audience saw was the ad that had frequently been playing in all the regions. The second was a clip of two pokemons, one was a Charizard and the other a Salemance fighting each other. Both pokemon traded blow for blow, fire to fire and wing to wing as the audience just watched, unable to look away from the intense battle.

The clip probably lasted for a good two minutes before the two pokemon unleashed their most powerful moves as finishers to their match. The Charizard released a Blast Burn while the Salemance released a Draco Meteor. The attacks collided, and caused an explosion of light that turned the screen white.

The audience held their breath in anticipation of what would happen, when suddenly three words suddenly appeared from the blank white screen. They were only three words, but they got the entire stadium going wild with cheers. The screen showed 'Pokemon Grand Tournament' in Bright neon colors.

Then suddenly a loud voice began to fill the stadiums. "Welcome, everybody to the cratere dello sfidante." The audience quieted as soon as they saw last night's contest MC, Haru standing in the center of the battlegrounds in her yellow frilly dress with her Jigglipuff and mic. Haru then paused and waited for the crowd to quiet down. Once they did she continued. "I'm Haru, and I will be the MC for this tournament. Right next to me is my partner Jigglipuff. I know everyone is excited for the competition, but first I will explain the rules for the competition."

"The tournament has two preliminary rounds, both of which will cut our one hundred contestants to the top twenty five. Then we will begin with the matches to get the top seven, after that the next round will be the mystery round." Haru revealed, and paused for a few seconds before resuming. "The mystery round is when the top seven battles the predetermined seven, chosen personally by the tournament organizers."

Of course, this sudden twist got the audience quite riled up to the extent that not even Haru or the security could quiet them down. As this fact, became clear to Haru, she began to panic. Haru had truly feared for what was happening now, ever since she learned of this sudden twist in the tournament she really hoped that they would not lose control over the crowds. But now that it did happen, she knew it was inevitable that **he** would appear.

When the crowds wouldn't quiet down even after a minute, they heard a definitive bang as one of the heavy metal doors from the stadium to the battle ground burst open. The crowd quickly fell into silence at what they saw. There he was; a raven haired teen whose glare was enough to make most of the crowds flinch or cringe in fear. After all, the teen looked like he could and would really kill everyone in the dome. In his hands were a pair of tonfas, and the audience couldn't decide which was more terrifying the weapons or the Typloshion standing next to him, who had his flames ablaze and had a glare aimed at the crowds almost as terrifying and murderous as his master's.

Of course, as the teen scanned and at the same time glared at the audience, the answer was obvious. The most terrifying was definitely the black haired teen, no doubt about it. What the audience didn't notice was that the MC herself and the other security people had already went into one of the dome's many rooms to wait for the calamity to pass.

May and Max, along with the others who encountered or were on the same boat as the raven haired teen all braced themselves for the worse, knowing full well how scary he could get.

The last thing the audience heard before the teen and his Typloshion began to charge towards them were words that made them know that death today was inevitable.

"For causing a commotion, you will all be bitten to death."

* * *

I'm sorry for such a short chapter. But I have to work on my other fics, especially Dragon Tail. Thanks for reading, please leave a review. Criticisms are accepted, but no flames please. Raven, Vulture and what happened to the audience will be in the next chapter. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Core Wisdom Crossing

Core Wise Crossing

Core Win Crossing

Disclaimer: I do not own do not sue!

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I was caught up in between my other stories and other things. I hope you guys enjoy chapter 8!

* * *

Chapter eight: Preliminaries

Dawn and the group left the cratere dello sfidante in a good mood, the ceremony had gone without a hitch and they now knew more about the competition. _"Oh man, I can't wait for the prelims tomorrow!"_ Max said as they walked towards the pokemon center and the group murmured their agreement. _"Yeah, but you better prepare otherwise you won't make it pass the first prelims."_ May said, in a teasing manner. _"Yeah, I know that!"_ Max shouted and the group just laughed.

_"But how about you Misty? You feeling good about the tournament?"_ Dawn asked and Misty's face turned thoughtful. _"Well, I think I have a pretty good chance. But a little more practice wouldn't hurt."_ She answered, honestly._ "Well, then why don't we head over to the training grounds and see if there's an empty field to practice in before the competition."_ May suggested and the group thought about it. _"That's a good idea, but we can't over do it or our pokemon might get too injured for the battle tomorrow."_ Misty warned and the group nodded, thinking this was a good idea.

_"Oh, May and I can even be your practice opponents!"_ Dawn said excitedly before the group set out for the training area.

* * *

_"I'm sorry for all the trouble, Raven, Vulture."_ Tsuna said as she looked at the two figures standing in front of her desk, in her office in the arena. One was a black haired teen wearing tinted goggles and a dark overcoat, the other was a figure covered completely by a black cloak. _"Think nothing of it; we're usually the ones causing the trouble, anyways."_ The teen responded simply, while the cloaked figure merely nodded his agreement. _"Yes, but I'm still grateful for your help."_ She said as she sighed.

The teen was about to retort when a pissed off disciplinarian barged in the room. He quickly strode into the room and stopped only once he was only inches from Tsuna's desk. _"Sawada Tsunako, explain, now."_ He demanded, and Tsuna's face shifted slightly in unease. _"Well, I warned you. You're allowed to bite those who break the rules, but you can't punish people with your pokemon, people will die."_ She answered honestly, but that wasn't what Hibari wanted to hear.

_"That's not the point. I can understand you sending these two out to stop me from biting the herbivores, but why was **he **there?"_ Tsuna gulped before she began to explain things, a look of nervousness in her face. _"H-He came here because he wanted to deliver the dial personally."_ She answered a bit timidly and Hibari growled. _"That stupid white haired herbivore should have just sent one of his men to do it…"_ He muttered darkly as killing intent oozed out of him at the mention of the male.

_"Ara? It's not very nice to talk about people behind their backs, you know."_ A voice spoke up and when the occupants of the room turned to the voice, they saw the person they had just been discussing, leaning on the doorway. He was wearing his usual white suit and in his hands was a metal briefcase. _"Yo!"_ He greeted as he slowly strode in the room, but he hasn't even taken four steps before Hibari had his tonfas raised and poised to strike.

_"Now, now, I'm not here for a fight. I'm just here to deliver the dial."_ The mystery person said as he raised his arms in a calming gesture._ "Have you forgotten what you did the last time we saw you?"_ He spat and instantly the temperature of the room seemed to drop at his words. The other raven haired teen kept his eyes on the white haired male, while the cloaked figure regarded the person in front of him warily, if the growling sound that came from him was any indication.

The mystery person dropped his hands to the sides and the smile on his face disappeared. His once closed eyes, opened to reveal a murderous look in them. _"That happened long ago."_ He said in a forced calm voice, but it was easy to see how his hands had clenched and his body was shaking lightly in anger. He then went into a fighting stance, and both males began to release an incredible amount of killing intent at each other. But just as they were about to start their match, a firm voice stopped them.

_"Enough!"_ Both males were surprised and turned to see Tsuna standing from her seat giving both males a look that clearly told them to back down. _"What happened in the past will stay in the past. But right now, you guys should put all of that aside for the sake of the future. Now both of you, back down!"_ She said in a cold voice and the other occupants in the room couldn't help but to flinch slightly. They knew she was really mad now, and the two slowly dropped their fighting stance, albeit reluctantly.

_"Good."_ Tsuna said as she sat back down on her chair. _"Now let's get back to business. Byakuran, if you'd be so kind?"_ She called out, back to her normal voice. The white haired male took that as his cue to go over to her, this time uninterrupted in his small journey. He stopped once he was right in front of her and held up the briefcase before placing it down on the desk and opening it. _"You ordered one dial artifact?"_

* * *

The group was at the training grounds and was scouting for an open space to train in, but unfortunately all of them seemed to be taken by other trainers. _"Guys, I think all of them are taken…"_ Dawn informed glumly and Misty sighed. _"I guess we should have expected this. Tomorrow is the first prelims after all."_ Misty said with a sigh as she sat down on one of the benches in the area. The others sighed as well and there was silence, before May broke it. _"What do you think we should do now?"_

The group thought about it._ "Maybe we can look around for a spot in the island to train?"_ Max suggested, but Misty shook her head. _"No, there are specific rules that say that training in the island is strictly prohibited anywhere else except the designated training grounds, and if caught then it is punishable by disqualification and deportation from the island."_ She explained, startling the group. _"Isn't that a bit too extreme?"_ May asked in a small voice, but Misty merely shrugged.

_"Bummer."_ Dawn said and the others couldn't help but to agree. _"So, what do we do now?"_ Max asked. But before anyone could suggest anything, a familiar voice got their attention. _"Hey guys!"_ The group turned back to see Takeshi standing about five meters away. Yamamoto waved at them and the grouped waved back. The black haired teen then made their way to the group and came to a stop when the group was only at arm's length away. _"Hey guys, are you here to train?"_ Yamamoto asked, and was answered by a collective sigh.

_"We were, but once we got here all of the battlegrounds were already taken."_ Max replied glumly. Takeshi nodded before a small grin made its way to his face. _"Oh, then why don't you guys come and join me and a couple of my friends in our battleground?"_ He offered, and the groups eyes lit up. _"Really? Won't your friends mind?"_ Dawn asked but Takeshi merely shook his head. _"Nah, it's cool."_

Tsuna sighed as she closed the lid to the metal briefcase. That was one more problem out of her list, now all she needed was the Trench Crystal and the storm fragment. She slouched into her chair as she surveyed the room. She was all alone now. Hibari had walked out of the room while she was conversing with Byakuran. Byakuran, himself left after a short conversation to tend to some other business. While Raven and Vulture being the last to leave after she had dismissed them five minutes ago.

She slowly rose from her seat, taking the briefcase with her as she made her way to the door. She quickly opened the door and took a step out, before locking and closing her office. When she was assured that her door was truly locked, she made her way to the elevator and pressed the button. Almost immediately, the door opened, revealing the smirking face of Mukuro. _"Going up?"_ Tsuna gave him a small tired smile, before nodding. _"Yeah."_ She replied as she stepped in the elevator.

The doors closed as soon as she entered, but there was an unusual silence between them as the lift climbed higher. Tsuna was going to ask what was wrong, but Mukuro spoke first. _"You know, on my way to the elevator a little while ago, I saw a familiar face…"_ Mukuro commented offhandedly, as he stared at the elevator doors. Tsuna tensed. _"Oh, is that so?"_ The silence strained for a few more seconds before Mukuro spoke again. _"Why was Byakuran here, Tsuna?"_

Tsuna took a moment before replying. _"To give me the artifact."_ She answered, but through the reflections on the metal doors, she saw him shaking his head. _"No, I mean why, was he really here?"_ He asked and Tsuna bit her lip lightly. _"Why was he here, Tsuna?"_ He asked again and when Tsuna still didn't reply he sighed. In an instant, he turned and held her in an embrace. _"You shouldn't have forgiven him…"_ He murmured, his head resting on top of hers.

_"That's what everyone says."_ She said as she closed her eyes before burying her head on his chest.

* * *

The group's jaw dropped once they reached the location. The battleground Takeshi had led them to, was easily three times the size of a regular battleground in the training area. Takeshi walked through the opening in the fence but stopped when he noticed the others had stayed rooted in their spots._"Is something the matter?"_ He asked, but the group quickly shook their heads. _"No, it's nothing like that. We were just surprised at the size that's all."_ May assured him and he smiled.

_"Yeah, this is the biggest battleground in the whole training grounds, but only a few people know about it."_ He said as he led them inside. Once inside they saw three battlegrounds lined up side by side with one of them being used. It was a match between a Murkrow with a Ryhorn. But a look at the trainer stations surprised them. On the Murkrow's side was Chrome and on the Ryhorn's side was the animalistic trainer, May and Max recognized from the boat.

_"It's you!"_ Max shouted, which caused both people and pokemon to get distracted from the battle and turn to see who was shouting. It only took a moment before Ken recognized the boy. _"Ah! You're the squirt with the Pelipper from the boat!"_ He shouted, which caused Max to get angry. _"Who you calling a squirt!"_ He yelled as he marched over to the teen and began arguing with him. _"Max!"_ May shouted before going over to where he was.

Pretty soon, it became a three way argument and the others wisely chose not to interfere. Instead, they opted to go where Chrome was. But they haven't even made one step when Gokudera entered the battleground, Meowth in tow. What came afterwards was a brief explanation of things, like the group's appearance in the battleground and for some unexplained reason, one thing led to another till' they somehow arrived at the conclusion of having a battle.

Two double battles with the losers having to treat the winners to lunch. They drew lots and it was decided that the pairs would be Takeshi with May, Misty with Max, Gokudera with Chrome and Ken with Dawn. They drew lots once again to see the match up, and the results showed that Takeshi and May would be facing Ken and Dawn, while Gokudera and Chrome would be facing off with Misty and Max. As soon as those were decided, all four parties took their position in their respective trainer stations.

* * *

As Tsuna walked through the streets alone, she couldn't help but feel lonely. She wished that Mukuro didn't have work to do and she pondered on the idea of calling out one of her pokemon, but decided against it. The pokemon she currently had with her all weren't the companion type and was very likely to cause a lot of property damage if she were to release them. As she turned the corner, she was surprised to see a certain white haired individual there, blocking her path.

_"Byakuran?"_ She called, receiving a small finger salute. _"Yo, Tsu-chan."_ He greeted as he made his way over to her. _"Byakuran, what are you doing here? I thought you had some business to take care of…"_ She asked and was answered almost immediately. _"It finished early."_ Was his simple and short reply, before he suddenly linked arms with her. _"Ne, Tsu-chan, let's get some ice cream."_ He said before he began to drag her away.

That was how she ended up in a bench, in Park Square, eating ice cream with Byakuran, right before lunch time. Neither spoke a word and merely enjoyed the scenery and frozen treat. But that was until Byakuran let out a small whine. Concerned, Tsuna turned to her side to see Byakuran pouting at his ice cream. _"Byakuran, what's wrong?"_ She asked and was surprised when Byakuran turned to look at her with a sad expression on his face. _"It's terrible, Tsu-chan! My ice cream ran out of marshmallow toppings. It's just all ice cream now!"_

Tsuna couldn't help it, she began laughing. _"Tsu-chan, this is no laughing matter. This is serious stuff!"_ He said, but that just made Tsuna laugh more. After a while her laughs died down and she turned to address the white haired teen. _"Honestly Byakuran, you haven't changed at all. You still have a one track mind when it comes to marshmallows."_ She said and Byakuran puffed his chest up a bit in pride. _"Of course, I'm still the world's number one marshmallow maniac."_ He said and Tsuna giggled.

_"Really, you haven't changed at all. You still take pride in the strangest things and you can still make me laugh so effortlessly… Just like when we were younger… "_ She said her voice turning wistful and a slightly sad look crossing her face. A small rueful smile played on Byakuran's lips but he said nothing. _"So, how have you been?"_ Tsuna asked as she took a bite of her mint ice cream. _"I've been doing well."_ He answered before he took a bite off his ice cream cone.

_"Ah."_ Tsuna answered and there were no further words said.

* * *

Takeshi praised his Vaporeon as she rubbed her head against his hand. _"You did great Vaporeon, especially with your last aurora beam."_ He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pouch. He opened it and got a couple of blue colored poffins and gave it to Vaporeon. May's Blaziken getting a similar treatment from her, while Dawn was consoling her Piplup and Ken was trying to get his now sleeping Slaking to rise.

The match had lasted for a fair amount of time, but in the end Vaporeon and Blaziken prevailed with a combination attack of aurora beam and overheat. The other match, on the other hand was still ongoing. It was Chrome with her Misdreavus and Gokudera and his Glameow against Misty and her Politoed and Max and his Nosepass. Glameow had done some serious damage to Nosepass with iron tail, but Politoad had managed to hit Misdreavus with a hydro pump in point blank distance. Both sides were fairly even.

The other teens simply watched as the battle progressed, pokemon move after move. _"Chrome, this has gone on long enough. Let's end this what a combination attack."_ Gokudera said, surprising the other teens. _"Combination attack? This isn't good."_ Takeshi muttered worriedly as he saw both Gokudera and Chrome's pokemon line up to a familiar formation. _"Huh? What do you mean by that?"_ Dawn asked and was answered by Ken. _"It means your friends' pokemon are toast."_ He answered before looking back to the soon to be disaster zone.

Misdreavus moved behind Glameow, and once their masters gave them the order. They both sprung into action, but Glameow literally sprung into action. She used her tail to jump high in the air and once she was high enough, Misdreavus let out an ear piercing screech. Teens and pokemon alike cringed at the sound, but that was when Glameow nailed Politoed with a shadow claw. Politoed screamed in pain and it was in that instant, that the screech ended and was replaced with a nightshade that hit Nosepass.

Dust went flying from the power of nightshade, but once it settled it revealed Politoed and Nosepass clearly unconscious. May and Dawn's jaw dropped at the instant reversal, while Takeshi let out a sigh of relief. Gokudera and Chrome had only used a fairly simple combination, so the pokemon should be fine with a couple hours rest and a trip to the pokemon center. Ken looked disappointed, he was probably hoping for something flashier than what happened.

Glameow and Misdreavus were both hanging on their masters' shoulder, looking a bit tired. Misty and Max, on the other hand were doing a good impression of a Magicarp with their mouths opening and closing every few seconds. But after a moment, they came out of their state of shock and recalled their pokemon. Once the pokemon were safely back into the pokeball, Gokudera's voice rang out the battlegrounds. _"That was a good work out, now let's get some lunch."_

* * *

Tsuna was sitting alone in a table in The Meowth Dine, thinking back on what had happened previously.

"_Hey Tsu-chan, how have you been by the way?" He asked as they walked around Park Square. "Huh, what?" Tsuna asked, startled. This was the first time Byakuran said anything after asking her if she wanted to take a walk. Byakuran pouted. "Mou, Tsu-chan should pay more attention." He said before giving her his normal lazy grin. "I asked you how you've been?" He asked again, and Tsuna's face turned thoughtful as if, she were remembering something. "I've been fine, just fine."_

_Byakuran hummed in response, stopped walking when Tsuna stopped in her tracks suddenly, surprising Byakuran and when he looked back, he saw a faraway look in her eyes. "Tsu-chan?" He called, and Tsuna instantly snapped out of her daze and turned to see concerned lilac eyes looking at her. She shook her head. "No, it's nothing. I was just thinking of something. Don't worry about it." Byakuran nodded before both began to walk again. _

"_So, what were you thinking of?" Byakuran asked and a sad look crossed on Tsuna's face. "I was thinking of what happened earlier. When Hibari was about to attack the front row, before Raven was able to hold him back with aura, you used your power didn't you… Twice too, the first to temporarily remove the senses of everyone, the second time you used it to remove the last five minutes from their memory… Are you alright? I know using your power takes a lot out of you…" _

_Byakuran hummed again, but made no other response as he walked ahead of her. "I think I have to go now Tsu-chan." He said as he made to leave, but not before glancing back at Tsuna and seeing her looking down at the ground. "But you know, instead of worrying about me, which is completely unnecessary, because I am Byakuran Gesso after all. Besides, if I hadn't done then the tournament itself might get canceled and we can't have that, can we?."_

_"No." She answered weakly. "That's right, Tsu-chan. This tournament has been something we've been planning for three years now. Not to mention, the fate of Cielo lies in this tournament and project RE's success." He chided in a light, playful tone but he wasn't expecting Tsuna's outburst. "I know that! But you, your body, what if you-" She didn't even finish her sentence when he cut her off._

_"What will happen will happen. There's no point worrying about it. It just comes down to a matter of fate." He answered, no longer in a playful voice, but said it in a nonchalant manner as if the matter they were discussing was what to eat for lunch later. Tsuna bit her lip as she once again looked at the ground, both having stopped walking during her outburst. Byakuran sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. '"You don't need to worry. I'm still ways from..." He trailed off, before continuing.  
_

_"You just concentrate on 'RE'. Besides, since I helped you guys out, those aren't the words you should be saying to me right?" As he said the last part, he walked over to her and held her by the shoulders. She looked up and saw him giving her a genuine smile. She gave a small smile back before tiptoeing and giving him a kiss in the forehead. "Thank you." Byakuran's smile grew smaller, but became much gentler. He closed his content eyes before giving her shoulders a small reassuring squeeze. _

_"Don't mention it, we, of the Tri Ni Sette are family after all." _

* * *

She was brought out of her reverie when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned her head slightly back to see that it was her best friend, and right hand man. _"Hayato."_ She gave him a small smile upon recognition before noticing the others with him. She was slightly surprised to see her new group of friends there as well, but quickly waved it off. She then turned her smile at them. _"Hey, guys. Here for lunch?"_

Five minutes later, all of them were seated in one table happily talking while waiting for their orders. But once it did come, the others noticed how their boss was barely touching her food. _"Tsuna, are you ok? You've barely eaten your salad…"_ Chrome commented, concerned. But Chrome wasn't the only one, others were also looking at her and threw concerned looks her way. Tsuna, who had been previously poking a cherry tomato, looked up and gave a reassuring smile.

_"I'm fine. I'm just not that hungry, right now."_ She told them as she picked up her fork again and took a small bite out of her salad. They nodded, before returning back to their own food. The conversation picked up again soon after, but this time it was about the practice battle that had transpired before lunch. As they described the battle, Tsuna couldn't help but laugh with the others when she heard how Dawn's Piplup was used by Ken's slaking as a teddy pokemon when he used rest.

She looked pleased at the mention of how Takeshi's Vaporeon got up even after getting hit from Slaking's take down twice in a row, proud at her friend for raising Vaporeon to be that strong. She could still recall the time when Takeshi had first shown her Evee that one day became Vaporeon. Evee had been smaller than most Evees and had a frail health. Takeshi had said that she had been the runt of the litter and wasn't expected to live long.

But he took her anyways because she had even more spirit than her healthier siblings. She remembered how Evee slowly got stronger with the right nutrition, training and care. Tsuna instantly became concerned when they mentioned how Gokudera and Chrome performed a combination attack, but felt reassured discreetly by her childhood friends that they had only used a fairly simple one and that both Max and Misty pokemon's injuries weren't something that couldn't be taken care of with some rest.

* * *

After lunch all of them except Tsuna decided to head back to the training grounds. Tsuna had been invited, but turned it down politely, saying she had other things to take care of. A minute after they left, Tsuna stood and made her way to Park Square where a figure was there, waiting for her. _"Hello, Raven."_ She greeted, and he gave her a small bow. _"Vongola Decima."_ He greeted back, using her title and Tsuna sighed. _"There's no need for any formalities, Raven. We've known each other for far too long."_

Raven gave a small nod, but said nothing and Tsuna sighed again. _"Walk with me."_ She said as she turned on her heel and began to walk. Predictably, Raven was walking next to her in a moment. _"If all things go according to plan, everything will fall in place by tomorrow. The Gigolo Nero is sending the Crystal Trench, tomorrow are they not?"_ Raven answered with a nod. _"I see, that's good."_ Tsuna commented and silence soon descended on them.

_"Tsuna,"_ Raven suddenly called, surprising the brunette slightly. _"Tsuna, will things finally end with this?"_ Tsuna gave a small nod. _"Yeah, soon everything will be over. Cielo will finally be free and of course that person also will…"_ She trailed off, before suddenly stopping her movements and turning to him. _"Tell me Raven, do you regret this, being involved with this land?"_ She asked, but Raven only shook his head. _"Really? Why? Don't you regret what you had to give up?"_

_"I lost nothing of consequence; the things I did lose were all prior to my arrival to this land."_ He answered levelly, but flinched as he said the last part. _"I see. But don't you ever miss battling gyms, travelling on the road or your friends?"_ She asked and there was silence for a while before Raven replied slowly. _"I can do without the gym battles and I get enough travelling on missions and as for my friends… I'm well aware of their presence in the island, but I prefer if they were not involved with this…"_

_"So, you'll keep them away to keep them safe. I understand that, but don't you miss them? Don't you feel lonely?"_ Raven's gaze dropped down to the ground. _"I have the family, so…"_ He trailed off and Tsuna gave him a sympathetic look. _"You're right, you do have the family. But if given a choice, do you want out?"_ His head snapped up so fast that one would think it would have fallen off. _"I'm serious; your boss and I have been discussing this."_

_"You have no obligation to us, nor do you owe us anything. So, once everything is over you can go back to your old life."_ She said as she began to walk again, but this time Raven didn't follow her. _"Did boss say that she no longer wants me in the family?"_ He asked in such a soft voice, that she almost didn't hear him. She stopped immediately and pivoted to face him. His goggles were blocking the view of his eyes, but she could still see how fragile looking he was at that moment.

Before he could even blink, he felt two arms wrap around him in a hug. _"No, you silly boy, it's the opposite. She's doing this because she cares for you, because she wants you to be safe. Just like how you want to protect your friends."_ She told him, but only received a nod on her shoulder as a response. Though he couldn't see it, a fond smile played on her lips as she patted his back in a calming manner. _"But don't you ever wish you could return to your 'normal' world and fulfill your dream?"_

He shifted slightly in her arms and she go, black tinted goggles met her gaze. _"There are times that I wish that I was still back in what all of you, living in this land consider as normal. But those are just fleeting emotions. It's true I miss my friends, but my life is here now and I don't regret deciding to stay here. As for my dream, well it's nothing as shallow as wanting to become a pokemon master now. My dream is just to be able to protect boss until the end."_

He then bowed slightly, excused himself and walked the other way. Once he was out of sight, a small nostalgic smile on Tsuna's face before it turned to a full blown grin as she looked back once at the direction Raven left in. _"Ash Ketchum, you've certainly come a long way from how you used to be. Uni's really lucky to have a subordinate like you, I almost feel jealous of her now."_ She whispered softly to herself before beginning to walk again.

* * *

Once Tsuna returned to her office she was greeted with a face, she was quite happy to see. "Sawada!" Ryohei hollered as he walked over to where she was. Tsuna smiled at him as she closed the door. "Oni-san." She greeted before she was given an extreme bear- or Ursuring hug by the white haired teen. When they pulled away Ryohei grinned at her as he used his hands to gesture in the direction of the couch.

Tsuna's gaze followed his motions and the first thing she saw was a small black suitcase on the couch. Tsuna's breath hitched and Ryohei's grin grew larger. "Sawada, I've returned with the storm fragment to the extreme!" He shouted and Tsuna flinched slightly at the volume, especially since she was just next to him. But she payed it no mind as she went over to the couch and picked the suitcase up.

Slowly and carefully, she opened it and inside was a triangular jagged red jewel. She almost cried at the sight, but held it in. "Sawada, with this things will be alright, won't it?" Ryohei asked, in an unusualy soft voice. Tsuna said nothing at first, but after a few seconds answered with a small but meaningful nod. "That's right, everything will be alright."

* * *

_"Wishcash use hydro pump!"_ Max ordered, and the pokemon complied and a giant jet of water shot out of his mouth and to the opposing trainer's Luvdisc. The Luvdisc cried out in pain as the water sent him to one of the many boulders scattered around the water field. The pokemon cried out again before it fell back in the water as the move ended. A few seconds later the Luvdisc was floating in the water with swirls for eyes, showing that the pokemon was clearly unconscious.

From his place at the top of the stands, Byakuran whistled before turning back to face the person behind him. _"Ara? What's with that expression, Raven? Aren't you happy?"_ He asked, a hint of genuine curiosity in his tone. _"Not particularly."_ Raven answered simply. _"Oh, and why's that? That boy just won his first match and less than an hour ago, so did the red headed girl."_ Raven tensed slightly at Byakuran's mention of his friends but said nothing and leaned the wall next to the exit.

After a while and no words were uttered from the raven haired teen, Byakuran sighed as he turned back to look at the battlegrounds. _"You know, I pity that kid."_ He said, surprising Raven. But then Byakuran shook his head. _"No, not just that boy, the red head as well. Both of them show a lot of potential, they'll probably make it to the mystery round… But what await them there are only carnage and annihilation. I genuinely hope they lose the next preliminary round."_

Raven said nothing, but on the inside desperately hoped for the same.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please Review!


End file.
